Ceritanya Dia Mau 'Nembak'
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: Permainan jelangkung, kaki yang retak tulangnya, wristband, dan lahirnya sebuah phobia. Just a pointless stuff done in a very short time. HiroKaze.


**Ceritanya Dia Mau 'Nembak'**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Level-5**

Warning(s)

**keOOCan baik yang disengaja maupun tidak, garing. **_**Brace yourself **_**aja, deh #HEH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Cerita ini bermula dari sebuah kegiatan iseng-iseng yang dilakukan di ruang klub, sesaat setelah latihan untuk pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim Orpheus (yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi) selesai. Kegiatan apa itu? Jawabannya adalah _kokkuri_, atau jelangkung kalau kita sebut dengan bahasa kita. Oknum-oknum itu duduk melingkari sebuah meja, dengan jari telunjuk mereka yang menyentuh sebuah koin yang berada di atas sebuah kertas bertuliskan huruf-huruf alfabet.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan bertanya duluan?" tanya Ryuuji, salah satu anggota oknum pelaku okultisme. Yang lain saling memandang.

"Kau dulu saja, kapten!" seru Tsunami. Mamoru yang ditunjuk mengelus dagu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Hmm… tanya apa ya enaknya?" gumam Mamoru.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bertanya, Mamoru. Kalau terlalu lama, nanti _Kokkuri-san _bisa marah," kata Kazemaru. Mamoru semakin bingung.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Aku tidak tahu! Hiroto, kau sepertinya punya pertanyaan. Kau saja lah yang tanya!" seru Mamoru lalu melemparkan 'tanggung jawab' kepada Hiroto.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Hiroto. Sebenarnya dia tidak berminat mengadakan permainan semacam ini, tapi karena aksi persuasive dari seorang Endou Mamoru, akhirnya dia tidak menolak. Dan saat ini, dia sedang dilema karena sejujurnya dia tidak punya pertanyaan satu pun.

"Iya, kau. _Budeg _ya?" kata Kazemaru sarkastik.

"Ah, aku tuli pun masih bisa mendengar suaramu,kok."

"Najis."

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang sebaiknya seseorang mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum… yah… _Kokkuri-san _marah," kata Shuuya berinisiatif untuk menjadi penengah. Sejak kapan Shuuya tertarik dengan hal seperti ini? Jawabannya, tidak pernah. Pada hakikatnya, dia hanya diseret oleh oknum yang sama dengan yang menyeret Hiroto masuk.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja," kata si mungil Fubuki Shirou disambut sorakan senang beberapa pihak.

"Ayo, cepat bertanya!" kata Tsunami. Fubuki mengangguk.

"Emm… apa _Kokkuri-san _kenal dengan Fubuki Atsuya?"

Setelah pertanyaan dilontarkan, semua mata langsung mengarah ke koin yang mereka semua pegang. 'YA'. Ruangan hening seketika.

"Wow," gumam Ryuuji.

"Tidak ada yang menggerakkan koinnya dengan sengaja, 'kan?" tanya Kazemaru. Semua menggeleng. "Yakin?" Semua mengangguk.

"Kenapa, Kazemaru-_kun_? Kau takut? Kau boleh kok memegang tanganku kalau kau ketakutan," ini Hiroto yang berbicara.

"Mending aku mati kesetanan daripada harus memegang tanganmu, alien," sahut Kazemaru ketus.

"Kazemaru jangan _tsundere _gitu, ah."

"Cuih! _Tsundere _apaan?"

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang siapa lagi yang mau bertanya?" kata sang penengah, Shuuya. Mungkin dia tidak terima Kazemaru digoda oleh orang lain. MUNGKIN.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bertanya," kata Hiroto. Kazemaru tiba-tiba merasakan hawa tidak enak.

"Siapa yang Kazemaru-_kun _sukai?"

"TUH, KAN, SUDAH KUDUGA PERTANYAANMU PASTI _NGGA _BERES, DEH!" teriak Kazemaru sambil berdiri. Sayangnya, akibat tindakannya berdiri yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu, meja bergeser dan koin yang jadi media permainan itu terjatuh.

"Uh-oh," gumam Ryuuji.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Tsunami. Semua saling memandang sambil menelan ludah.

"Kalau permainannya terhenti di tengah jalan, bisa-bisa kita dikutuk," kata Fubuki pelan. Sontak, semua yang ada di sana menatap Fubuki kompak.

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" lalu mereka semua berlari berhamburan. Yah, tidak semua, sih.

Kericuhan terjadi. Para pelaku hendak melarikan diri. Mereka berebutan berlari ke pintu keluar. Saling sikut terjadi. Tawuran tak terhindarkan. Oknum yang memilih jalan damai (baca: Shuuya dan Hiroto) hanya memandangi orang-orang itu dari belakang. Kericuhan yang melibatkan beberapa pemain tim sepak bola SMP Raimon pun akhirnya memakan korban.

Korban pertama: loker. Loker malang ini tertendang dan terpukuli beberapa kali oleh Endou Mamoru, membuat keseimbangan Mamoru terganggu dan mengundang korban lainnya; Fubuki Shirou. Tubuhnya yang kecil tertabrak oleh tubuh Mamoru yang limbung karena menghantam loker. Akibatnya keseimbangannya ikut terganggu dan korban lain kembali muncul; Midorikawa Ryuuji. Midorikawa yang badannya oleng menabrak Tsunami Jousuke, dan Tsunami Jousuke menabrak Kazemaru Ichirouta. Sial bagi Kazemaru, dia tidak bisa menabrak siapa-siapa dan hanya bisa jatuh menghantam lantai. Parahnya lagi, kakinya tertindih oleh badan-siapa-dia-tidak-tahu dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ya, korban terakhir adalah kaki Kazemaru Ichirouta yang terkilir dengan suksesnya.

Bagus sekali.

Dua hari lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan antara Inazuma Japan dan Orpheus, dan sekarang kaki Kazemaru terkilir.

Benar-benar bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi sekarang tim Inazuma Japan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan, dan Kazemaru hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil berdecak kesal. Kata dokter, tulangnya sedikit retak. Bagus ya? Sekarang, dia hanya bisa duduk di _bench_ dan tidak akan bisa ikut pertandingan kali ini. Cih, dia iri.

"Kazemaru, kalau kau pandangi terus seperti itu, aku kan jadi tidak enak," goda Hiroto. Kazemaru berdecak keras

"Kasihan sekali mataku kalau harus memandangimu," sahut Kazemaru. Hiroto tertawa.

"Kau kesal, ya, karena tidak bisa ikut bertanding?" tanya Hiroto. Kazemaru mengangguk tanpa suara. Hiroto mendekati Kazemaru, memakai _wristband _di pergelangan tangannya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kazemaru. "Di pertandingan hari ini, akan kucetak gol untukmu," kata Hiroto lagi.

"Setelah pertandingan ini, aku akan membotaki kepalaku," balas Kazemaru sambil menjulurkan lidah, mengusap kepala seolah membersihkannya dari sesuatu. Hiroto tertawa lagi.

"Jangan," katanya, lalu berjalan untuk mengikuti _briefing _dari Kudou-_kantoku._

"Loh, Hiroto-_kun_, tumben pakai _wristband_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sedang seru-serunya. Memasuki akhir paruh pertama, skor masih tetap 0-0. Kedua tim bertanding dengan serius dan tidak mau mengalah. Saat ini bola dikuasai Inazuma Japan. Shuuya menggiring bola, berhasil melewati beberapa penjaga. Tapi gerakannya terhenti karena penjagaan ketat yang membuatnya kesulitan. Bola diumpan ke arah Yuuto, yang membawanya maju agak jauh, tapi kembali tertahan.

"Kidou!" seru Hiroto. Melihat posisi Hiroto yang agak bebas, Yuuto mengopernya dan Hiroto membawa bola sampai ke depan gawang. Dia menendang bola, keras, tanpa memakai _hisatsu_ apa-apa. Bola itu meluncur lurus ke gawang, dan kiper tim Orpheus tak bisa menahannya.

"GOOOOLLL! Gol pertama dicetak oleh Inazuma Japan mendekati akhir babak pertama!" seru komentator. Tak lama kemudian, peluit tanda babak pertama selesai berbunyi. Hiroto tersenyum, lalu melihat ke arah Kazemaru. Mengetahui Kazemaru juga sedang melihatnya, Hiroto mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan _wristband_ yang ternyata ditulisi naa Kazemaru, lalu…

.

.

… mencium _wristband_ itu.

Efeknya?

Terhitung sejak detik itu, Kazemaru punya phobia terhadap _wristband._

**Berakhir deh.**

**A/N: Ini saya nulis apa sih? Ga jelas, kan? Iya, saya juga tahu. Ga jelas banget gimana caranya dari main jelangkung terus bisa jadi blabliblu…. Sebenernya ini cerita yang saya denger dari adik saya. Waktu dia jadi panitia kompetisi futsal di sekolahnya, ada kejadian kayak begini. Dan aku merasa kalau itu seru XD yah, akhirnya saya nulis ini deh. Akhirnya saya menulis cerita ga jelas ini. Ahahaha…. Maaf, saya tahu saya ini cuma menuh-menuhin fandom. Ahahahaha…. #ke pojokan ah**

**Yah, begitu saja, sih. Review, maybe? Nggak juga gapapa, koks~ Myaw~~**


End file.
